Elodie Robertser
Born in early summer of 2066, Elodie Rae completed the Robertser family twelve years after the birth of her older brother, Braison. Her parents, Walton James Robertser III (d. July 2068) and Jessie Eve Robertser (nee Trevalion, d. February 2075) had not explicitly said that little Elodie would be their last, but tragedy struck two years after her birth and Walton was no longer with them. Throughout her childhood, Elodie has lived in the family home in Manhattan, on Beauxbatons campus during her mother’s teaching stint, back in Manhattan, in Lincolnshire, England with her sister and now in Rome, Italy. Elodie began her Hogwarts education in the September of 2077 and was sorted into Hufflepuff – a shock to both her family and herself as centuries of her families have been members of Ravenclaw or Slytherin only. During her seventh year, the youngest of the Robertser children triad was chosen as Prefect for her house, a role of responsibility that she handled power and the first step to world domination. After graduating, Elodie relocated to Rome with her best friend, Caterina Moretti and their array of pets. She took a year out of education to focus on a modelling career that expanded quicker than she had hoped. Elodie studied at the Wizarding University of Naples both Pre-Healer Studies and History of Magic. She graduated top of her class and went on to intern full time for a year at St. Mungo's post graduation. She specialises in Midwifery and is now a fully qualified full time Healer at the hospital. She lives in Bowness-on-Windermere with Aidan Stone and their growing family. Personality elsbb.png|Elodie, age 2 babybug.jpg|Elodie, age 5 mamaandlittlebug.jpg|Elodie, age 6, and her Mama balletbug.jpg|Elodie, age 8, during a ballet class troublebug.jpg|Els, age 14 coulodiecouple.jpg|Elodie, and her first boyfriend Coulson elbel.png|Elodie, age 16 elodieredhair.jpg|Elodie, age 18, after dying her hair red temporarily marcyandelly.png|Elodie and another serious boyfriend, Marcello Moretti History Pre-Hogwarts Hogwarts First Year, 2077 – 2078 Term 31: The Time Thief’s Escape Second Year, 2078 – 2079 Term 32: Revenge of the Spirit Third Year, 2079 – 2080 Term 33: Board of Governors Elections Fourth Year, 2080 – 2081 Term 34: Poor in Fund$ but Rich in Ice Cream Fifth Year, 2081 – 2082 Term 35: The EBWEQBSC! Sixth Year, 2082 – 2083 Term 36: Aging Staff and Students Seventh Year, 2083 – 2084 Term 37: Winter is Coming Post-Hogwarts (inc. modelling career and gap year) Moved in with Cat after graduation. Officially broke up with Coul long term. Haywire summer of hell. Connor things. Marcello things. Eve things. Uni stuff. Finishing first in her university class, first year. Cat moving out. Finishing first in her university class, second year. Volunteering at St. Mungo's. Volunteering at a wizarding fertility clinic in London. Spending time with West and forever bonding because hello personalised spoons and singing cards. Fertility things. Organising her third year internships, and applying to proper places for proper things after uni ends to properly finish up her studies. Gianni Moretti, please let us bring you coffee in the morning and stare at your bottom. A month prior to Elodie's 21st birthday, she put down a deposit on a five bedroom house located on Lake Windermere and ultimately bought it. Her inspiration to buy the house was that her mother had always wanted a waterside house and that Elodie could now spend her early twenties redecorating the house and renting it out to local university students, namely the WU campus in Ambleside. However, Elodie chose to move into the house full time when she graduated from university in the summer of 2088. She secured a post-grad job at St. Mungo's Hospital where she would continue her training to become a qualified midwife as opposed to a general healer. 2088 was a big year for Elodie in decisions she made; she and her siblings chose to sell their parents home in New York, she chose to bring her relationship with Marcello to an end. Elodie currently works part time as a model, as and when contracts require her in correlation with time she can get off at the hospital under the promise that her professional development would not suffer. Also in her free time, she spends time with her family, her friends, her dog and volunteering at an abortion clinic in the capital city. She does not take part in the medical side at the clinic, but rather the emotional support side and will sit with young women that are scared or have little support from their loved ones. Romantic Relationships Coulson Bradshaw (Jun. 2084 - Jul. 2084, Feb. 2082 – Dec. 2083, Apr. 2081 – Dec. 2081) Connor Jones (Sept. 2084 - Nov. 2084, Nov. 2083 - Feb. 2084) Whilst never officially dating, Elodie and Connor had a car crash of a relationship from beginning to end. He was the new student at Hogwarts, and she was blissfully unaware of his expanding crush on her, but appreciated the attention nonetheless. Things started to explode on themselves when a conversation between the pair about Connor's lack of love for Elodie's then-relationship with Coulson. He thought that she wasn't treated correctly, and deserved to have someone that would move mountains for her - him. The upset she felt about her best friend and boyfriend coming under scrutiny confused Elodie enough that she vulnerably asked Connor to kiss her and prove that what he was promising was even possible. But that was it. They kissed, and she couldn't help but ask Coulson (now graduated) to come and see her so that she could tell him what had happened. After Elodie and Coulson broke up, Els struggled to keep herself away from Connor as he was extensively worried about her mind frame and how she was coping. The pair embarked on an emotional connection and shared more than just-friends did. Trying to spare Coul's feelings, Elodie made sure that nothing was ever official with Connor and things were always very casual despite his protests. That was, until February of 2084. Elodie called time on even being around Connor as a friend, as she felt she was neglecting her Prefect duties and had let herself down by being the type of person she hated. After trying to keep Connor at bay, he tried to woo her as best as he could with every form of Gatsby dedication possible. Els pushed him away again with all that she had, and stayed away from him until she felt she was ready to only have a friendship with him. Of course, that was nothing like what happened when they started to visit one another again and although she called things off again in November 2084 as she was beginning to see Marcello as more than her best friend's brother, Elodie discovered in January of 2085 that she was pregnant and the only possibility was that the child was Connor's. She consulted him with the information that she had thought she was, but a test had been negative, when in fact she waited to talk to him until she was released from hospital following a traumatic miscarriage. When Elodie finally told Connor that she had in fact been pregnant, they had a big argument and he felt, understandably, betrayed and sad for her that she had gone through it alone. During a week-long trip to California as friends, Connor and Elodie finally talked about what may have happened had they not lost their child, and the subject of baby names passed through. Together, they came together that if things had been different, they would have honoured their parents with their babies name. In conversation, they referred to their miscarried child by her chosen name, Eve, after Elodie's Mama's middle name. The friendship between Elodie and Connor has came to an end and neither can be around one another without an argument starting or blame being thrown. After a conversation with her friend West, Elodie had a restraining order served against Connor as she felt that every time she was able to stabilise herself mentally, he announced himself and attempted to bring himself back into her life. Marcello Moretti (Apr. 2085 - April 2088) Aidan Stone (unofficially June 2088 - March 2089, officially June 2089 - present) Ectopic pregnancy, Oct 2090. Got Fin the dog, Dec. 2090. Engaged 24/12/2090. Pregnancy discovery, Nov. 2091. Baby due June 2092. Wedding date October 3rd, 2092. Familial Relationships Parents Walton James Robertser III Elodie's late father, a former Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, was born in 2031 to Walton James Robertser II and Valerie Robertser. Upon graduating Hogwarts, Walton attended a Wizarding University in London, England to study Magical Creatures. He began dating Jessie Trevalion during the summer after their first year there, and a year after that - they moved into a place together near Walton's parents. Following this, Walton actually proposed to Jessie during a romantic meal a few weeks before they discovered she was pregnant. He worked as an aid to his ex-Professor at University during term time, and teaching COMC as a top up to school graduates who may have not got the acceptable grades, but required them for university. In the summer of 2068, Walton went away for a week with his parents to Brazil, in hunt of wild hippogriff's. The trip proved fatal, when all three of the attendee's were killed by the said animal they went to help. Elodie was only two when this happened, and so she has very little recollection of her father, and grandparents even. Jessie Eve Trevalion Elodie's late mother, a former Slytherin at Hogwarts was born in 2032 to Pepe and Nicolette Trevalion. Like Walton, once graduating from Hogwarts, Jessie attended the same Wizarding University in London, England and studied the same Magical Creatures course. Infact, Jessie graduated at the top of their class from said university.Jessie married her fiance a few months after her first, and only, son Braison was born. Her parents were however, not present. (The Trevalion's are considered dead, but until recently were deemed AWOL.) Allowing her husband to work, Jessie stayed at home with her son, and became the doting mother she was meant to be. Two and a half years later into this routine, Jessie gave birth to their second child, this time a daughter - Candice. Again, Jessie stayed at home during this period, to look after her children whilst her husband was the family's sole breadwinner. A longer wait fell between their second and third child, than it had between first and second, and Elodie was born ten-or-so years after Candice was. Jessie went on to teach at Beauxbatons between fall 2068 to the summer of 2072.The last living parent to her three children became increasingly ill when December 2074 came around, and after several doctors visits, a diagnosis of cancer was made. Jessie's time to leave the world came in the February of 2075, just before Elodie's ninth birthday. Siblings Braison Robertser Candice Jade Robdarcy Other Family Members Aidan Stone, fiance Baby Robertstone, due June 2092 Alina Cosmia Robertser, (nee Mae) sister-in-law Nolan George Robdarcy, brother-in-law Ophelia Tamzin, Jessie Rosalin (JR) and Annaliese Pandora Eve Robertser, nieces Radley Romeo, Cyrus Maximus Robertser, Carlisle Arthur, Gulliver David, Phineas Apollo Ray, Julius Elijah Robdarcy, nephews Alina Robertser, Tamzin Bronwyn and Britta Hannigan, godparents Helen and Jason Stone, mother and father in law Eliana Stone, sister-in-law Friendships and Acquaintances Caterina Moretti Caterina Moretti and Elodie met in the latter half of their fourth year at Hogwarts (term 34) on a sock-sliding excursion that led to them conversing a bout giving the Humpbacked Witch Statue a makeover and setting her up on a date with the dashing Barnabus the Barmy. Their friendship blossomed quickly as Elodie cherished having a female friend that was truly invested in being her friend for both of them and not just for themselves. After a failed friendship with Bliss, Els found comfort in Caterina’s sweeter-than-sugar nature and her willingness to provide advice about the romantic situation with Coulson. The girls quickly bonded enough to be inseperable besides the time they spent alone with their male counterparts, and their families were quick to accept the other into the fold. Together they took a love to Elodie’s first nephew, Radley, and offered to babysit as much as they could during their summer breaks. Although having a strong friendship, the girls struggled with bickering and differing opinions in regards to Elodie’s inability to understand that she wasn’t Cat’s only friend and Elodie’s bad choices in regards to Connor. Together, they have been to Disney World with Els’ family and decided to move in with one another when they left school. Whilst living with one another, Elodie went somewhat behind Caterina’s back and began to spend time with one of her older brothers Marcello and the pair developed what you could call feelings for one another. When they initially informed Cat, she was confused that they hadn’t told her, but ultimately happy if the couple were happy themselves, so long as they didn’t bring any of their relationship drama to her relationship with either of them. In preparation for their adult future, Caterina moved out of the girl’s apartment and into a home with her then-fiancé, Mo, as they prepared to marry. Tristan Darcy West Odessa Charlotta Czesanka Marigold McAlistor Sophie Brown Cassie Storm Renesmee Dixon Bliss Ryans University Undergraduate Training and Education Wizarding University of Naples, Italy Degree in Pre-Healer Studies and History of Magic First Year, 2085 – 2086 Grade breakdown: 50% available for Pre-Healer Studies and 50% available for History of Magic Pre-Healer Studies (CORE MODULES) *Medical Ethics and Professional Practice I *Using Potions as Healing Mechanisms I *Infectious Diseases I *Comparative Adult vs Child Treatment *The Common Cold or Spattergroit? Compulsory Diagnosis Lecture *Genetic Abnormalities I *Magical Medicinal Theory I *Basic Skills I *Beginners Diagnosis Practice *Health, Safety and Cleanliness in the Work Place I *Limb Loss: Reattachment and Rehabilitation *Evidence-Based Research Paper I (OPTIONAL MODULES) *Advanced Potions Theory *In-depth Diagnosis Practice *Bearing a Magical Child *Wound Dressing *Extended Blood Practice *Permanent Residents at St. Mungo’s Hospital *St. Mungo’s Floor by Floor I *Learning to Speak, Diagnose and Understand the Italian Language (EXTRA CREDIT) *10 page equivalent paper on personal beliefs in relation to using magic to heal those of confirmed squib status (INTERNSHIP – PASS/FAIL) Internship Location: St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries *98% Attendance of 400 voluntary hours *Production of Professional Portfolio I; including: **Weekly written supervisory updates **Professionally kept diary of personal development **Monthly development meeting minutes **10 page equivalent paper on how your professional perspective has or has not changed during your internship **End of Internship paperwork, signed by supervisor, student and university official *95% Positive Feedback History of Magic Second Year, 2086 – 2087 Grade breakdown: 60% available for Pre-Healer Studies and 40% available for History of Magic Pre-Healer Studies (CORE MODULES) *Medical Ethics and Professional Practice II *Using Potions As Healing Mechanisms II *Infectious Diseases II *Genetic Abnormalities II *Magical Medicinal Theory II *Evidence-Based Research Paper II *Advanced Wound Dressing *Concepts of Healing *Advanced Diagnosis Practice *Developing Competent Medical Practice *Spell Damage and Rehabilitation *Creature Related Injuries, Treatment and Rehabilitation *Management of Medicinal Delivery EXAMS – Pass/Fail *Magical Medicinal Theory I & II *Advanced Wound Dressing, in-practice exam (OPTIONAL MODULES) *Public View of Healing As A Profession *Magical and Muggle Reproductive System *Altered Health During Childbearing *GUEST SPEAKER: Is Magic A Child Birth Assistant? *Plant related injuries and poisonings *Unexplained illnesses *Health, Safety and Cleanliness in the Work Place II (with detailed written, oral and in-practice exam) (EXTRA CREDIT) *10 page equivalent paper on the rivalling history of healthcare in the muggle and magical world (INTERNSHIP – PASS/FAIL) Internship Location: St Mungo’s Hospital of Magical Maladies and Accidents *100% Attendance of 850 voluntary hours *Production of Professional Portfolio II; including: **Weekly written supervisory updates **Professionally kept diary of personal development **Monthly development meeting minutes **10 page equivalent paper on how the student’s professional perspective has or has not changed during this internship **3 page equivalent comparison of practice understanding last year to present **Written evidence of patient notes and adherence to intern policy **Written Q&A exam on procedures in work place **End of Internship paperwork, signed by supervisor, student and university official *97% Positive Feedback History of Magic Third Year, 2087 – 2088 Grade breakdown: 70% available for Pre-Healer Studies and 30% available for History of Magic Pre-Healer Studies (CORE MODULES) *Medical Ethics and Professional Practice III *Using Potions as Healing Mechanisms III *Infectious Diseases and Treatment *Group Evidence-Based Research Paper *St Mungo’s Floor By Floor II *Developing Proficient Medical Practice *Valuing Patient Perspectives, Opinions and Differences *Evidence-Based Research Paper III (OPTIONAL MODULES) *Effective Leadership in the Work Place *Promotion of well-being for families *Extensive Assistance to New Parents (EXAMS – PASS/FAIL) *Infectious Diseases and Treatment (DECEMBER) *Anatomical Assessments (MONTHLY) *Healing Potions (MONTH-LONG EXAM IN JANUARY) *Health, Safety and Emergency Cleanliness (DECEMBER) *Ethical Situations Paper I (DECEMBER) *Ethical Situations Paper 2 (MARCH) *Diagnosis, Treatment and Rehabilitation of Patients I (OCTOBER) *Diagnosis, Treatment and Rehabilitation of Patients II (MAY) *Clinical Assessment I (NOVEMBER) *Clinical Assessment II (FEBRUARY) *Clinical Assessment III (MAY) *St. Mungo’s Specialty Exams (MAY) **Artefact Accidents **Creature-Induced Injuries **Magical Bugs and Diseases **Potions and Plant Poisoning **Spell Damage **Rehabilitation Process **Permanent Residents of St. Mungo’s Ethics and Policy (INTERNSHIPS AND SPECIALISING – PASS/FAIL) Healing Specialty Choice *Obstetrics and Gynaecology *Internship: Ethical Specialty Choice *Policy, Safety and Decision Making *Internship: History of Magic Postgraduate Training and Education Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2084 Category:Prefects Category:Alumni Category:Wizarding University